


"Can I Kiss You?"

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: A silent Poe and a heartbroken Rey walks into a bar and gets extremely drunk....what could possibly happen?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	"Can I Kiss You?"

**"Can I Kiss You?"**

"A simple question can lead into a bigger connection"

* * *

Mos Eisley Bar and Cantina, a cafe by day and a bar at night. Home of smugglers, drinkers and all around annoying creatures all around the planet. It's purposely low prices of wine, booze and other beverages attract all kinds of people and that's not to include the music, 'entertainment' and fun that the place possessed. 

One of the usual goers is the former flight academy teacher turned spice runner Poe Dameron, usually sitting on the rightmost chair at the counter having his whiskey. What sets him apart from the other patrons is he usually is the protector and the defender of the newcomers who wish to not be interrupted by the not-so-great men hanging around the place, of course this puts his reputation to a high amount but that is the same level of enemies he has on the bar. 

This night is like the same for him with the black t-shirt and leather jacket he always wears, except it's about to change. A new tall brunette girl enters the bar with her own leather jacket and black dress, it's almost as if she dressed for him because they're the only two people in the bar wearing matching colors. His eyes widen as she makes her way to one of the empty chairs near the window and sits comfortably as she watches the musical act performing on the stage.

It's not a smuggler's bar without freaks trying to 'befriend' the new person, especially if it's a pretty woman. Few minutes later three average sized men stand in front of the girl, they're all unintimidating but their numbers make up for that, they all look like they are those generic 'bad guys' you see on television. Poe observes the three turning his rotating chair facing the scene.

"Hey new person. Want to have some fun?" The leader of the pack says.

The other person flanks the girl sitting next to her while the third one moves to the other side, they encircle her. That's not good...that's definitely not good!

"Move out of the way or I'll deck all of you." The girl shot back.

"I suppose you don't want us to be your friends?"

"No." The girl clenched her fist while the leader chuckles at her.

"Let me make this clear for you. Whether you like it or not, you'll be with us." The leader mocks her and crosses his arms but the woman remained unfazed.

The girl had enough and shot first punching the one on the right while she elbows the one on the left knocking both of them down and alarming everyone in the bar in the process like a scene from a nightclub fight. However the leader quickly restrains her and grabs both of her arms.

"That was a mistake darling." The leader spoke, now angered with her actions.

"I don't think so." Poe suddenly speaks surprising the mysterious woman he's saving and pretty much everyone in the process. Everyone knew if Poe steps in to a commotion, some serious action is about to kick in.

The leader turns his attention on Poe who immediately punches him and follows it with an uppercut sending the leader of the maniacs through the table in the process.

The entire Mos Eisley groans in awe over Poe's K.O move while the girl gets up and eyes him.

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself." The girl said grabbing her leather wallet from the chair. 

"A little 'thank you' would do."

"I'm not thanking you because you didn't do anything at all."

"Yeah sure I knocked out the one who was trying to do harm to you, but hey be a difficult person and not thank me instead."

"You're the one who's difficult for trying so hard to get a thank you essay."

"I did not ask for an essay, but alright."

The girl repents, she finally recognizes the man. "Fine, thanks for saving me. I'm Rey...Rey Solana."

"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron. Nice to meet you Rey." Poe smiles offering a handshake.

Rey takes it and shook Poe's hands, she smiles as well. "I know."

"I mean, my friend told me you're the one who saved his life here." She added.

"Oh, who? I'm the resident life saver here so I saved lots."

"Finn, he said he was gonna get beat up until you stepped in and rescued him."

"Oh Finn? That guy was awesome, I didn't knew you two are friends. It's really such a small world."

"Yeah I guess."

"Want a drink? I'll treat you, you need a mentor with all these stuff here at the bar."

"Sure thing."

Poe and Rey sits next to each other, at the counter chairs. Poe signals the bartender and requests drinks for two, while Rey takes a keen look at him and the surroundings.

"So, why are you in such a grumpy mood earlier?"

"Oh umm nothing." Rey scratches her head, while giving him a faint smile.

"And you're wearing all black too....Oh my goodness, did somebody die in your family? I apologise for that—"

"No no, it's not that. I— just..."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I broke up with someone...that's why."

"Oh...what happened?"

"It just didn't work out for us. He's got a lot of work and all and I didn't want to inconvenience him to that."

"Inconvenience? You're his girlfriend, he should find time for you ya know."

"Did you ever breakup with someone?"

"Yes, I gave her all my time and she chose to look for others and leave me. Let's just not talk about it." Poe takes another shot at his glass.

Rey gulps the last bit of her beer and pours another bottle to it. "That's what I like about a guy. Someone that can be with me whenever and wherever."

"Looks like we're a match." Poe takes another bottle of beer and gulps it down like it's water.

"A what?" 

"Matching in terrible past at romance."

"True, you seem like a good person though. Plus I really owe you one for the thing earlier." Rey makes quick work of another glass of beer, it's like her and her newfound friend are on a booze fueled meltdown.

"No need to thank me, that's what I do."

"But you're the one who wanted praises and thank you notes earlier. Now you're telling me I don't need to thank you?"

"Hold on a minute, you just said you owe me one when you said you don't need my help earlier."

"You really are fit for this place Poe."

"So are you, sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"I'll call you sunshine from now on. That clothes of yours needs to lighten up."

"Fair point." Rey bit her lip in fascination, a first encounter of someone like Poe who's annoying but attractive at the same time. His bad boy charisma really stands out among others.

Through the layers of bottles and club goers, the bartender recognizes a romantic tension he'd never seen before. Sure it seemed like it was a normal thing for everybody but not for Poe who never even befriended anyone at a bar, plus the fact that it's a completely new girl with no experience whatsoever in night parties really sets it apart.

Hours passed but Poe and Rey remains on their seats keeping each other occupied throughout the night. The more time they shared the deeper the stories they're talking about and the more connection is forming between them. 

"That's a good one!" Rey giggles at Poe who seemingly just shared a really bad punchline, but if you deliver it to a drunken girl I guess it does become funnier. 

Rey eventually stopped laughing and the loudness of their talk was soon followed by an awkward silence. Poe gazed at Rey who began to blush seeing his charming stare at him. She looked away momentarily and smiled at her own embarassment. 

Poe however, was not holding back and moved his hand next to Rey, surprising her. But it turns out, none was actually stopping as Rey placed her own hands on top of Poe's. He was not expecting such move by the girl she just befriended hours ago and he was turning redder as if the beer on their bodies have not made both of them red enough. Poe pulled away and brushed he back of his neck and strictly avoided eye contact with her.

"I umm...I apologise. I'm really really drunk." An embarrassed Poe says, looking down at his own unease.

"No no, it's fine...I'm also really getting drunk." Rey replies, finishing her last glass of beverage.

"Besides...I— I really like you, you're all around ass but it's working for me."

"Really? Well...I like you too, you're even more annoying than me." He responded with a laugh that melted her heart in awe.

"So are we umm...like— what do you even call this, mutual understanding?"

"I guess so, but you can't just marry a man you just met like they always say. Isn't this too fast?"

"First off, we're not even gonna get married yet, and second, you're already sounding and looking cooler than my ex throughout our entire relationship."

"Really? Am I that handsome and amazing?" Poe mumbles, finishing his own cup of beer, looking at her in a funny yet endearing way.

"I'm drunk but I'm not stupid Dameron. I definitely heard that." Rey said, smirking at his cute but terrible attempt at self-promotion.

Poe summoned all of his remaining bits of non-drunk self and all of his courage to ask Rey a simple four worded question. "C-can I kiss you?"

Rey's eyes widened and she was extremely stunned and blown away by his sudden question. Rey was unsure on how she will handle the situation, but after much deliberation with herself and her careful assessment, she decided to go with;

Rey chortled hard, even getting the attention of some of the other people at the club, despite jazz music loudly booming at the jukebox. Poe tilted his head in confusion, 'what the heck just happened and why did she laugh?' He thought.

"Why are you laughing? I was serious." A bewildered Poe asks a still giggling Rey.

"I've never heard anybody ask that to any girl. You're the first one to say that."

"No I'm not. I was asking for your permission, I don't want to anger you or anything."

"That's quite nice of you but that is ridiculously funny."

Poe shook his head and closed his eyes at her reaction, while Rey observes him as he gets the one responze he certainly did not see coming.

"So, can I..." Poe weakly replies, now a shy one compared to his mood minutes ago.

Rey went still again, she simply smiled faintly to him.

Both of them felt nervousness, both of them inclined further to each other. The club did not seem to notice what they're doing which lessened their potential awkwardness. They're few moments away from their moment until a phone rang which broke their focus to each other. 

Turns out it's Rey's phone that is vibrating. They both back away from each other as Rey checks her phone to see her mother calling her.

"You definitely should answer that." Poe encourages.

Rey goes away for a while until she comes back to see Poe waiting at her. She grabs her wallet and fixes her black jacket.

"You going home?" Poe inquires, realizing what's happening.

"Yeah, I forgot I still have to stop by grocery for my mom's cooking stuff."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon." Poe stands up and gathers the beer bottles from their drinking session and aligns them.

"Of course I'll be here tomorrow, here's my number." Rey hands him a piece of paper containing her number with a name on the back that says "for the charmingly difficult person :)."

"Alright, see you tomorrow sunshine."

Rey pulls Poe's jacket towards her and kisses him, completely shocking him. The bartender looks on from a distance smiling at them, witnessing their fully fledged drunken talk grow into literal romance. When both of them pull apart, Poe was at loss for words while Rey answered the question he has been asking minutes ago.

"Of course you can. Flyboy."

Rey goes and exits the place while Poe turns his attention to the bartender giving him the mischievous smile of a lifetime.

"Finally, the only one who has never had any relationship in this place is getting a girlfriend." The bartender remarked.

"I can't hear you, I'm drunk." Mocks Poe.

"Shut up, you two look great, about time you meet your match."

Poe simply laughed at his comment and leaves the payment for his and his new (girl)friend's beverages. He leaves the club and proceeds to ride away with his motorcycle. What a night he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfic! I'm back to my oneshot ways and hope you loved it!


End file.
